


Puppy Tails - Sharknado

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [107]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drinking, Drinking Games, Gen, Horror, Humor, M/M, Movie Night, Sharks, Silly, Stupid Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock play a drinking game while watching Sharknado.</p><p>Sorry watched it last night and thought it was soooo stupidly funny, I just had to write about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Sharknado

“Now sit down and watch this film.” John said smiling. He was actually going to enjoy this he thought to himself. “Why don’t you pour yourself a little whiskey you’ll probably need it.” Sherlock flopped onto the sofa and patted his knee for Gladstone to jump up. John placed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey on the table. “How about we make a game of it?”

“What sort of game?” Sherlock asked rubbing behind Gladstone’s ears. John sat down next to him.

“We drink if something is physically impossible.” He replied pressing the play button on the remote. 

“Sharknado?” Sherlock said taking a drink. “Dear god John.”

“I know, you’re going to love pointing out all the inaccuracies.” John giggled.

 

**45 minutes later.**

“John I think I might be a little drunk.” Sherlock said as he watched a shark fall out of the sky and bite someone’s head off.

“Me too.” John replied. “But it’s soooo funny.”

“I’m so glad the old man saved the dog. Knew they were going to eat him afterwards though.” Sherlock said chugging down the remains of his glass before refilling it. 

“They don’t seem to be too upset that their friends are getting eaten.” John replied sipping his drink.

“They have less sentiment than I do.” Sherlock said touching John’s hand. “You know if you got eaten by a shark I think I’d die.”

“Oh, Sherlock that’s so lovely.” John said kissing his cheek. “I think this guy thinks he’s Superman.”

“Urg, the water level is different on the shots of the school bus.” Sherlock said before they both took a drink.

“Seriously do you fink that a shark falling to earth after spinning about in mid air is going to aim itself at a human and think ‘yum dinner’?” John asked wondering how much more he could drink.

“I think that’s going to be the last thing going through a shark’s mind. The first being the pavement.” Sherlock said eyes glazed staring at the TV. John laughed violently, causing Gladstone to look up at him.

“I like that, good one!” John said.

“What’s the running time for this atrocity?” Sherlock asked looking for the remote.

“One twenty six.” John groaned. “Should have used beer instead of whiskey, I have to go to work tomorrow.”

 

**41 minutes later.**

“How did that man manage to get eaten whole by the shark then cut himself out of its stomach?” John asked rubbing Sherlock’s back as he wretched into the bucket in front of him. “And he found that girl in there too, I mean how did they even fit? Why didn’t he cut himself on the chainsaw?”

“Why are you not being sick?” Sherlock moaned wiping his mouth. John shrugged.

“I’m more tolerant to alcohol, plus I stopped drinking after the shark ate that woman's boyfriend and had a glass of water.” John replied, he wasn’t sober but knew when to stop.

“I hate that film.” Sherlock said sipping the water in front of him. “It’s sdupid.” John smiled. “And now I’m lidsping.”

“I’ve never noticed it before.” John said lifting an eyebrow.

“It only happens when I’m very drunk, and my tongue has gone numb.” Sherlock replied annoyed.

“It could be interesting in bed.” John giggled pulling Sherlock to his feet.

“I hope you don’t have any delusions, I’m going to bed to sdleep.” Sherlock replied. John grinned and winked in response.

“Of course not.” John replied.


End file.
